


Because Asking for Consent Is Sexy

by loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Talk, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, No porn sorry, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/pseuds/loki-on-mjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki makes his presence known on Thor's doorstep at 1:04 am. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Asking for Consent Is Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _'Are you drunk?'_

Thor was woken from his sleep by the ringing of his doorbell. Groaning, he turned and grabbed his phone from the nightstand to check the time— _01:04_. What in the hell?

He did not have much time to grumble, because whoever at his door seemed determined to wake up the entire neighbourhood: the bell kept going, and on every third ring, it was interrupted by a loud banging and cries of _Thooooooor_.

Who the fuck was it?

Thor rubbed at his eyes and searched around his bed for something to put on—he would rather not answer the door wearing only his boxers. But he couldn’t find anything, and the commotion outside escalated. Oh, well. Whoever visited someone at this ungodly hour could hardly expect to be greeted with decency.

It only took a few seconds to get the door, and when he yanked it open, a writhing mass of limbs fell into him.

‘What the— _Loki_?’ He helped Loki to a semi-upright position and closed the door. ‘Are you drunk?’

‘No!’ Loki asserted, but the giggles that immediately followed proved his words wrong.

Thor frowned. Among the things he learnt about Loki in the few months that they’ve known each other, one of them was that Loki absolutely _detested_ alcohol. So why was he turning up drunk—at least, Thor hoped he was drunk and not high on some sort of drug—on his doorstep in the middle of the night?

Before he could say anything, though, he was distracted by Loki tracing patterns on his shoulder.

‘You’re naked,’ Loki slurred, and giggled, and became more daring in his exploration of Thor’s chest. ‘You’re naaaaaked!’

Thor grabbed Loki’s wrists—this was a bad, bad time to get turned on—and put some distance between them. ‘Ok, ok,’ he said, ushering Loki towards the sofa. ‘Stay here for a moment, all right? I’ll grab something to wear.’

After checking that Loki wasn’t likely to fall over or throw up all over his floor, he rushed back into his bedroom. Turning on the lights, he found a t-shirt and a pair of shorts strewn on the floor—and that was when there came an agitated yowl from the doorway.

‘Bright!’ Loki complained.

‘Whoa!’ Startled, Thor spun around and tried to cover himself, but it only had the effect of drawing Loki’s attention to his crotch.

Loki giggled again—which Thor found strangely endearing, when he was normally so composed—and started walking towards him.

‘What are you doing—’

Loki stumbled, falling into him and Thor had no choice but to reach out and steady him. However, Loki was heavier than he looked and they toppled over, landing in a heap over the bed.

Of course, Loki found this endlessly amusing. He started giggling again, but that was not all he did. He wriggled around—Thor grunted when a sharp elbow dug under his ribs—and then Thor realised that Loki had _straddled_ him. And before Thor could figure out what to do, Loki was rubbing his arse over Thor’s crotch, moaning as his surprisingly dextrous fingers sought out Thor’s nipples.

Fuck.

From the first day that he’d met Loki, he’d _wanted_ him—Thor still remembered how those tight black jeans and the tiny green t-shirt had had him positively salivating. But Loki had been, and still was, quiet and reserved; it had taken no small amount of effort on Thor’s part to get Loki to open up to him, and even more effort to get Loki to be his boyfriend. He’d only started inviting Loki over to his house two weeks ago so they could make out a little. Thor had made himself hold back, so that he wouldn’t scare Loki away or make him do something he didn’t want to do—the last thing he wanted was for Loki to think that he was only dating him to get inside his pants. No, Thor truly liked Loki, adored him for who he was, and dammit, he would _not_ take advantage of Loki while he was drunk, not even when he was writhing like a sex kitten in his lap.

Unfortunately, it was much easier said than done.

‘Fuuuuck meeee,’ Loki whined into his ear, following that up by nipping at the sensitive skin behind Thor’s jaw. Thor was hard as a rock, and he grew even harder when Loki palmed at him through his boxers. ‘You’re so biiiiiiig. You’re gonna split me in twooooo and I’ll loooooove it!’

‘Shit, Loki, don’t say things like that.’ He pushed feebly at Loki, but his arms had turned to jelly and he couldn’t fucking _think_ with the way Loki was playing with him.

‘Why not?’ Loki leant up and frowned at him, looking genuinely forlorn. ‘Don’t you want to put your cock in my arse?’

‘ _No_ ,’ Thor said firmly, but the way Loki’s lower lip wobbled like he was going to cry made him instantly guilty. ‘I mean—yes, you’re beautiful and amazing and wonderful and I really like you, and I want to have sex with you because you’re hot as hell, but you’re drunk and I can’t _do_ that—’

His rambling was cut short when Loki crashed their mouths together. Thor valiantly kept his mouth shut and didn’t return the kiss, but Loki was insistent and he pried Thor’s lips open, attacking the inside of his mouth with his tongue. This was too good, especially with the way Loki was now rubbing his own cock over Thor’s, and Thor wouldn’t be able to rein himself in if this went on for half a second longer—

Loki pulled back and smiled at him. ‘Knew I was right about you.’

Why did he sound so … sober? And his cheeks were pale as always, his eyes sharp; there was also a conspicuous absence of the taste of alcohol on Thor’s tongue. That could only mean….

‘Wait. _Are_ you drunk?’

Loki rolled his eyes. ‘Of course not. You know that I don’t drink.’

‘What was all of that about?’ Loki gave him a pointed look, and suddenly, Thor realised. ‘Is this—is this some sort of _test_?’

Looking a lot less confident, Loki shrugged. ‘Maybe.’

There was a moment where they just stared at each other. _Why_ , he wanted to ask Loki, but he already knew the answer: Loki wanted to make sure that he was a decent guy, that he wouldn’t exploit him. That didn’t stop him from feeling just a little pissed off, though.

‘You’re mad at me for tricking you.’ Loki pouted.

‘A bit, yeah.’ But he felt his resolve crumbling. Thor suspected it had a lot to do with the fact that Loki had resumed rocking his hips against Thor’s.

‘Will you forgive me if I’—Loki trailed his fingertips lightly over Thor’s chest, his abs, and below his navel—‘ _apologised_?’

Thor caught Loki’s wrist before he could go any further. ‘You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.’

Smiling at him fondly, Loki leant over him and murmured into his ear, ‘What I want is to put my mouth around that fat cock of yours. What I want is to choke on your come. And after that, I want you to fuck me so hard that I can’t walk for _days_.’

Holy fucking _shit_. He’d never imagined that Loki could talk like this.

‘Do you want to give me what I want, Thor?’ Loki was now kneeling on the floor, both hands at the waistband of his boxers, and Thor knew that he was asking for permission.

Thor didn’t even have to think. ‘Yes, fuck yes.’

Loki smirked and freed his cock. ‘Good.’

The turn of events this evening had made Thor’s mind reel, and he should be at least mildly alarmed that Loki wasn’t who Thor had thought he was. But when Loki wrapped his lips around him and started to _suck_ , Thor decided that whatever the fuck he’d gotten himself into, it didn’t matter—rather, it was very, very worth it indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading; tell me what you think! :)
> 
> I'm [loki-on-mjolnir](loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com) on tumblr. ~~Prompts are open; check out[this post](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/post/113605000906/come-prompt-me)!~~ Thank you for your prompts! More fics will be arriving soon :)


End file.
